


From the Pain

by DemonicSymphony



Series: The Pain [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Final Thoughts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks of Mycroft at the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3littleowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/gifts), [beaubete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/gifts).



> 221b companion piece to _To the Pain_.

As he came back to himself in front of the church, Harry’s first thoughts were of his husband. Would Mycroft look at him the same way? Would he look at himself the same way? Logic ruled their house. But they’d proven themselves sentimental in some ways, hadn’t they?

As Valentine walked through the words, the explanations of the way things went in the old spy movies, Harry watched him. He listened, taking in the situation, looking for a way out, anything to help himself. Two guns on him. Valentine, his bodyguard, or whatever she was to him. They were a hard read. Mycroft would know, in an instant, if there were more to the relationship than appeared on the top layer.

Would Mycroft feel like he had, those five weeks he’d believed Mycroft dead? Kidnapped and held hostage in Siberia. 

Harry’s lips threatened to twitch up in a smile at how, when found, Mycroft had told him ‘just keep breathing’ in response to Harry’s stunned reaction.

His attention turned back to Valentine as he spoke of an escape. Well, that _would_ be rather spectacular. If Merlin had contacted Mycroft, perhaps there was a way out of this after all.

As Valentine squeezed the trigger, Harry had just enough time to think. ‘Goodbye, my love. The pain will pass. Just keep breathing.’


End file.
